Keep Holding On
by Alexis-unscripted
Summary: A Jonas Brothers story. Ever since that day oh so many years ago, I’ve never been the same. My life was spiraling downhill and no one was there to fix it. I lost my other half,a huge chunk of me is gone. I wonder if i'll ever get it back.
1. Chapter 1

_I just wanna scream and lose control_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway_

I went back to the place it all began. Railroad tracks. I stood there, clutching my right arm. I walked closer to the tracks and decided to lay down, right in the middle of it all. Oh how I wish at the moment a train would whip by and _WHOOSH, _end it all there. I guess I should explain why I came here in the first place. This is the exact spot we'd come to everyday after school. **This **was our special place. We would come just to sit and talk on the railroad tracks together. We did everything together. She was my twin, my other half, and most importantly, my best friend. The way she went..died, was quite tragic and I don't talk about it much anymore. Even though it was two years ago. She was only 16.

(Flashback)

We were driving home from our school's football game that night. We won 64-35. I lifted my skirt to scratch my upper thigh. This dang thing was so unbearably itchy and rough. Oh, did I mention we were cheerleaders? Hannah decided we should go out and celebrate our victory, her treat. She stepped on the gas and headed for the interstate. Just as we approached the turn on ramp, we were hit. Hannah tried to grab hold of the steering wheel as best she could. The person who hit our car, smashed right into her side of the car, causing her to fly forward and violently hit her head against the windshield. The car vastly spun around and around. I ended up hitting my end on the dashboard. Once we stopped spinning and my head returned to normality, I looked around at what had just happened. I looked over at Hannah, her hands still tightly gripped on the wheel. Her head lay gently on the middle of the horn, causing it to sound off loudly, her forehead was gushing blood like crazy. I unbuckled my seatbelt and lunged towards her, shaking her softly, but firm. "Wake up!" I screamed loudly. "Oh my god please! Wake up!" I got out of the car and ran around screaming. "Someone help me! Please!" I quickly took out my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1-. The ambulance couldn't have arrived sooner, then the fire department, and soon the police. Flashing lights and sirens surrounded the entire area. I had to stand back and watch as the firemen cut the car door off its hinges. The driver hit us so hard, her door was smashed way far in. Luckily she wasn't pinned down by it. Once the door came off, another fireman helped Hannah out of her seat and carried her over to the ambulance. We sped off to the hospital as fast as we could. The paramedics rushed Hannah inside on a stretcher. "Oh my! Sweetie are you alright?" a nurse in the hall asked as she scanned me up and down. "I'm fine, I just need to find my friend" I said, panic stricken as I rubbed some blood off of my forehead. I rushed down the hall to the room I knew was hers. I was about to go in before being stopped by a large man. "You cant go in there" he said sternly. "I have to! That's my best friend!" I cried. "I'm sorry miss, but you're going to have to wait out there" he said, pointing to a waiting room down the hall. "No!" I screamed, trying to push him out of my way. "Someone get her out of here!" he yelled as he slipped on a pair of blue latex gloves. The next thing I knew, I was being wrestled by a huge security guard. I kicked and fought as hard as I could. I managed to see the doctor pull out the defibrillator and thrust it on her chest, then yell "Bump it up to 150!". I stopped as the guard finally lifted me and carried me to the waiting room. He stood close by to make sure I wouldn't try anything sneaky. An hour went by. Then another. I got tired of staying up and waiting. I slid down in my chair and drifted off to sleep. I was woken up by the sound of shuffling feet and a doctor standing over me. "Are you Leanza?" he asked. "Yes!" I said jumping up out of my seat. "How is she?" "I'm soo sorry. She didn't make it. She suffered a concussion and major internal bleeding. We did everything we could" he explained. I stood there in disbelief. He was lying. He must have been. She couldn't have died. Not like that. I ran down the hall to the room she was in, not caring about the security guard, let alone anyone else. I opened the door and peered inside. There she was. Lying in the hospital bed, lifeless. Her face had turned gray, all the color that was once there, had been drained. I walked over beside her and grabbed her hand. It was as cold as ice. My eyes began to well up with tears. I fell to the floor and began to shake, my hand still gripping hers. My best friend was gone. Just like that. And worst of all, this is what had triggered the start of something new, without me even realizing it.


	2. Chapter 2

So that's how things used to be. But like I said, Hannah's death was the start of something new for me. I got into a lot of things I probably shouldn't have, but we'll get back to that later. I was still sprawled out on the tracks when I heard the roaring sound of the train's whistle, coming up closer that I though. That was my cue to get up and book it! I scrambled to get up off the tracks and make a run for it. I jumped to the side of the tracks and watched as the train zoomed on past, the people inside giving me weird looks as they passed. I grabbed my purse and started to head off home. I was walking down the street towards my house, when I spotted Kevin and Nick Jonas with their girlfriends Laci and Ali. Laci was sitting on Kevin's lap. Listening to his Ipod with him. Nick and Ali were out in the yard playing golf. I don't know how he managed to weasel her into a game of that. Whatever, why do I care. I continued to walk, minding my own business, when someone came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and stood there, confused. Joe Jonas, tight gray skinny jeans, that hugged his body in just the right places very well, bright blue shirt, and medium length black hair ruffled by the wind, was standing right in front of me. "Are you looking for something" I asked, somewhat annoyed. "Uh…um…I…was wondering…what you were doing out her by yourself" he stuttered. "I'm walking home. Do you have a problem with that? Or do I need to lay out my entire schedule for you" I said angrily. "Geez, I was just wondering ok. I mean, you do seem to go to the railroad tracks a lot." he said. "And that is none of your damn business" I said, turning around and walking away. I turned the corner and began to pick up my pace, as if someone was following me. Which wasn't true. I walked up to a white house with a bright blue door and walked in. I came home to the smell of tacos cooking in the kitchen and mom, drunk as can be on the couch. Beer bottles and trash were scattered everywhere on the living room floor. And the stench was worse. It smelled as if something had died in there. Beer plus sweat plus whatever food was on the floor, was not the best combination. "Mmm…wha…where did you get here?" mom mumbled, slurring her words as she turned over to look at me. Her hair was long and stringy and needed to be washed, badly. Her clothes were dirty and sweat stained as the rest of her. "That is none of your concern. Not that you would care" I said, walking into the kitchen. "What did you say to me?!" she shot up, waving a half empty bottle around, before soon falling back into the couch. "Dear sweet alcoholic mom. When will you ever learn" I said, walking over to the sink to wash my hands for dinner. "Now sweetie, your mother is going through a rough patch lately. She'll get over it" dad said, turning to me and smiling. "For two years now dad. She needs help and you know it." "Leanza, your mother will be fine. Now hurry up, dinner is almost done" he said, placing plates and other things on the table. "I'll be back in a little while" I said, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. "Alright, but don't be too long, your dinner will get cold" he called after me. I went in my room and locked the room. Ever since Hannah died, mom has been like this. I don't think that was the cause though. She turned to drinking when we were in trouble, financially wise. Dad thinks this is just a phase and she'll get over it just like that. Silly dad. He still sees her as his loving beautiful wife he has always known. Good old dad. Little does he know, she wont get over it in a snap. This is what I come home to everyday. Drunk mom passed out on the couch and oblivious dad making something new in the kitchen. Ahh…home sweet home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was that time again. Morning. Time for yet another day of school. Another day of embarrassment. I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out some black skinny jeans and a long sleeve red and black striped shirt. I started to get dressed, then walked over to my full length mirror hanging on the wall and sat down in front of it. I pulled out a slim black eyeliner pencil and began the process. Each eye needed a thick coating of black to look just right. I slowly ran the liner over the upper and lower lid of each eye, creating a thick shadow that made my blue eyes sparkle. I scanned my room for anything I might need, and threw it all into a worn out blue backpack. I snuck out of my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I crept down the stairs and tiptoed past her highness on her royal pig sty of a throne. Cause if she woke up, all hell would break loose. I walked out the front door and shut it behind me. I threw my hood, along with my headphones, on, and began to walk towards my school. I noticed Kevin and Nick walking side by side with Cheyenne and Michelle, who had been their best friends for as long as I can remember.

As I approached the school, I contemplated on whether or not I should go in right away. Ehh…whatever, I might as well get it over with. For the past two years now, I have been known as Leanza: the freak. I tried not to let it bother me all that much. I had worse things to worry about. I opened the door and walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched me, as if I were a caged animal at the zoo. I stared at the ground until I got to my locker. I took out all the things I needed and walked off to class. Once there, I went to the back and plopped down in my chair.

"Alright class. Simmer down now and lets get started" my teacher Mr. Patterson said. He was tall, had a beard, and a disturbing mole above his upper lip that no one dared to ask about. "Now class, today we will begin reading the famous love story _Romeo and Juliet. _Miss Campbell if you would be so kind as to remove your listening device from your ears, then we can begin" he said, pointing to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I miss something:" I said sarcastically, pulling one headphone out of my ear.

"Put your listening device away or I'll have to confiscate it." he said, putting a hand on his hip, trying to be stern.

"In this century it's called headphones. Boy do you have a lot of catching up to do" I laughed.

"Don't use that tone with me. Now hand it over" he said.

"Nah, I don't think so" I said with a smirk.

"Then it's detention for you. Come up here and get your slip" he said, writing out a detention slip at his desk.

"Whatever. Not like it's anything new to me" I mumbled, as I got out of my seat to go to the front of the class.

_**Joe's p.o.v.**_

I turned around and watched as she got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Do you have a problem or something" she asked, annoyed on her way back to her seat.

I didn't respond, just turned around to pay attention, well sorta.

________________

Class was over and it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table with my brothers and their girlfriends.

"Hey bro. Wanna do something this Friday" Kevin asked, in between bites.

"Ehh I don't know" I said.

"Come on. We could go miniature golfing!" Nick said, nudging Ali in her side.

"Oh you only want to go cause you beat me at it" she replied.

"I wouldn't say beat, more like creamed!" Nick joked. Ali playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh! We could go to that new water park they just opened" Laci suggested.

"Or go see a movie, like usual" Kevin said, putting his arm around Laci and pulling her in close.

" I don't really care" I said, not seeming very interested as a matter of fact. I sat there the whole time, just playing with my food. I looked up a few times at Leanza sitting by herself at a table, listening to her Ipod, like always.

"Joe..Joe? Wee hoo..Joe?" Nick said, waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"What? Yeah what is it Nick?" I asked. I looked up at Leanza and saw her glaring at me, she must have saw me looking at her earlier.

"Dude why don't you just go talk to her." he said, getting up from the table to throw his food away. I want to, but I cant. She already hates me enough for reasons I don't even know.

_______________

_______________

School was out and everyone was walking home. Laci and Ali didn't walk with us, because they lived too far away to walk home. Michelle and Cheyenne walked ahead with Nick and Kevin.

"Hey guys, can we come over today" Michelle asked.

"Of course you can. Hey lets have a movie night or something" Kevin said, giving her a hug.

"Aw, you guys are the best!" Cheyenne said.

"So are you Shy" Nick smiled, walking over and giving her a hug as well.

"What's wrong with Joe?" Michelle whispered to Kevin.

"Oh I don't know. He's probably just tired or something" he said.

"Alright guys lets get going!" Shy laughed as she ran off towards their house. Nick, Kevin and Michelle chasing after her. I continued to walk slow by myself. I watched as Leanza walked by herself on the opposite side of the street towards her house.

_____________

_**Leanza'a p.o.v.**_

I got closer to my house and paced around a couple times outside before going in. Here we go again, I though to myself. Mom was alive and sitting on the couch watching some dumb reality show on tv.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" dad asked cheerfully.

"Fine. Same old, same old" I responded.

"Where have you been. It's 4:30. You're late" mom yelled at me.

"I'm not late. You're just never awake when I get home at this time everyday" I shot back at her.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you worthless little brat!" she screamed at me. The next thing I heard was the crashing of a beer bottle being thrown at full force towards me. I ducked just in time to hear it shatter and watch the pieces fly everywhere in front of my face. I slid down the wall and sat there, shaking. Where did I go wrong? Why me? Why did she have to be like this? I just want my old mom back.

"Oh dear. Honey let me help you with that" dad said, coming over to me with a broom and dustpan in hand.

"I'm fine dad" I said, picking the tiny remains of glass out of my arm.

"Are you sure? Oh my, you're bleeding." he said, sounding worried.

"It's nothing new" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked, seeming concerned.

"Nothing." Dad and I cleaned up the mess while mom finally passed out on the couch again. Good riddance.


End file.
